Souls of Soul Edge
by jaded-water
Summary: I'm bad when it comes to summaries.... All I can say was that it's based on Soul Calibur: 3.
1. Profiles

Title: Souls of Soul Edge ( Profiles )

Can also be found at deviantart: jaded-life (Has pics of characters there)

Game: Soul Calibur: 3

Pairings: Meh... None...

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Calibur: 3, if I did I would have figured out how to get Amy as a playable character by now...

Description: Yes... There's OC's in here... Three OC's that are loosely based on Me, My Sister, and My Brother! There is NO pairing between the OC's and the SC characters, so you don't have to worry about that, okay?... This is also NOT meant to be taken seriously and if you do I will laugh. - Insert Smile - Enjoy the story!

Name: Jeanne ( J.D. )  
Age: 15  
Gender: Female  
Job: Dancer  
Weapon: Tambourines  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Brown  
Family: Kie ( Sister ), Hiko ( Brother )  
Personality: Varies  
Element: Dark  
Description: Often mistaken for an assassin because of her clothes...

Name: Kie  
Age: 14  
Gender: Female  
Job: Barbarian ( Oddly I seriously see her like that in SC: 3 )  
Weapon: Buster Sword  
Hair Color: Neon Purple with black streaks in it...  
Eye Color: One is neon purple and the other is neon blue... ( Both were my sister's idea... )  
Family: Jeanne ( Sister ), Hiko ( Brother )  
Personality: Sarcastic, Fun, Upbeat, Sometimes angered, Loyal, Protective and defensive  
Element: Earth  
Description: Is new to the whole SC: 3 deal...

Name: Hiko  
Age: 12  
Gender: Male  
Job: Thief  
Weapon: Dagger  
Hair Color: Ebony  
Eye Color: Emerald  
Family: Jeanne ( Sister ), Kie ( Sister )  
Personality: Easily Angered, Sarcastic, Jokester, Annoying Sometimes  
Element: Fire  
Description: Too lazy to write him one...

----------------------------------

AN: Originally posted on my deviantart account in 2007.


	2. A Falling ‘Star’

Title: Souls of Soul Edge - Chapter 1 - ( A Falling 'Star' )

--Also on my deviantart account jaded-life

Game: Soul Calibur: 3

Pairings: Meh... None...

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Calibur: 3!!!

Description: Yes... There's OC's in here... Three OC's that are loosely based on Me, My Sister, and My Brother! There is NO pairing between the OC's and the SC characters, so you don't have to worry about that, kay?... This is also NOT meant to be taken seriously and if you do I will laugh. - Insert Smile - Enjoy the story!

A 15 year old girl, Jeanne, seems to think about what her sister, Kie, Just told her. But, instead she suddenly smiles and hurls a tambourine at her sister's face for her prank the other day.

"OWIE! HEY!!!" WHAT WAS THA-" Kai started.

"You lose... You lose... You lose..." A mysterious voice rang out of nowhere and yet everywhere at once.

"Huh?!" Kie glanced around started. "Where the he- STOP SAYING THAT!!!"

The voice 'seemed' to have stopped... That is until... "YOU...LOSE...!"

Kie gave the enigmatic voice the bird before pulling out a phone to hurl at the annoying voice that would shout 'You Lose' to her at every second. Despite the fact she did not know where he was lurking, she was going to hurl it when the phone chose to that exact moment to ring in her hand... For a second, just a second she pretended to think of answering before she suddenly whirled around and hurled the phone at the sky, watching as it turned into a twinkling star. Then a form of a human fell from the sky and landed between Jeanne and Kie. It was Olcadan.

"Um... Shouldn't we help...?" Jeanne asked as Kie pulled out a stick and started poking him.

Kie then again pretends to be in deep thought yet again before shaking her head. "Nah!" Jeanne shrugged then glanced around. All of a sudden Hiko appears by running into Jeanne and shoving her onto the ground to see Olcadan.

"OH SWEET! A BIRD-MAN!!!" He shouts also pulling out a stick out of nowhere and like Kie begins poking him in sync with his sister. Suddenly Kie smiles. 'Wait for it... Wait for it...' She thinks. Her smile then becomes a grin when Jeanne berated her brother on the head seething with anger at being shoved onto the ground. Kie now walks over to Hiko and begins poking HIM with the stick now. It was then and there that Jeanne questioned the sanity of her siblings...


	3. Waldo

Title: Souls of Soul Edge - Chapter 2 - ( Waldo )

-- Also on jaded-life on deviantart

Game: Soul Calibur: 3

Pairings: None...

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Calibur: 3, if I did I would have figured out how to get Amy as a playable character by now...

Description: Yes... There's OC's in here... Three OC's that are loosely based on Me, My Sister, and My Brother! There is NO pairing between the OC's and the SC characters, so you don't have to worry about that, okay?... This is also NOT meant to be taken seriously and if you do I will laugh. - Insert Smile - Enjoy the story!

Recap: Kie had hurled a phone at Olcadan and Jeanne had K.O. Hiko... What else can go wrong?... Wait...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olcadan and Hiko were sitting side-by-side on a bench holding ice-packs to their heads. Olcadan occasionally shot a death-glare to Kie, who not only threw a phone at what she called and 'Over sized Bird Head', but ALSO poked him with a stick!

Hiko avoided looking at his elder sister Jeanne knowing full well if he shot HER a death-glare while she was seething in anger that it would NOT end well for him! But he glared at Kie, for just like Olcadan, he too had been poked by her with a stick.

Jeanne had ACTUALLY forgotten that her brother shoved her earlier and was no longer angry. She just looked bored and occasionally glanced at the 'Bird-Man' and her sibling, and tinge of worry in her eyes for them.

Kie, however, was sitting on the floor. A smug smile on her lips as she stared at the boys on the bench. (1) "Weeellll, Bird for Brains," Kie said in a sing-song tone, earning yet another glare from the man that had an Owl-Head. "Do you care to repeat what you said to me earlier?" Kie asked with an innocent smile, clutching a phone in her hand ready to toss it at a certain someone if he did say it. Jeanne rolled her eyes.

"I ONLY said it cause you..." He didn't see the warning glance Jeanne gave him. "...Lost..." WHAM! Olcadan was once again, knocked out do to Kie hurling a phone at his head. The phone then chose that exact moment to ring, causing Jeanne to twitch. ( How did they even have phones anyway?! ) Jeanne made no movement to answer it. Calmly and coolly Kie went to pick it up.

"Um... Hi?" Kie started.

"Hee..." The person on the other line was struggling not to... Laugh? Kie couldn't tell. "I-Is your refrigerator running?"

"Uh... Yeah?" Kie answered although they were NO WHERE near a fridge.

"THEN YOU BETTER GO CATCH IT!" The mysterious person yelled before hanging up.

"That ba-"

Meanwhile, back at the Alexandra's household, Cassandra suddenly laughing hysterically and was now currently rolling on the floor clutching her stomach at her prank call despite the fact that it was a really over-used joke. Her little scene caused her older sister, Sophitia, to back away slowly in fear.

Kie's outburst did not startle Jeanne, or Hiko in the least. Those two were actually used to that. "WHAT AN OVERUSED JOKE!!!" Kie screamed.

Jeanne, who somehow heard the conversation on the phone, nodded with sympathy. The phone rang yet again, but this time Jeanne answered it.

"7...Err...days!" Came a creepy, scratchy voice from the phone.

"Wait... Who's gay? (2) " Jeanne asked confused. She obviously didn't hear since the voice was so low.

"NO! I said 7 days!"

"There's a parade?" Jeanne asked with a 'What-is-wrong-with-this-person?!' look.

"NO!!! 7 DAYS!! DAYS!!!" The voice said, now annoyed.

"Wha? Timmy is stuck in a well and can't get out?!" (3) Jeanne asked stupidly.

The other line became eerily silent, breathing could be heard. "YOU KNOW WHAT?! ---- THIS!!!" The person howled in anger and hung up.

"Who was the?" Kie asked.

"I dunno..." Jeanne replied. " Wrong number I guess..."

On the other line, Tira slammed the phone down. "----ing kid can't get the 7 days joke!" She said with a huff.

Jeanne, Kie, and Hiko were now walking around. Hiko had the bad luck of dragging Olcadan behind him though... It was also then and there a 50 year old... Man? Well whatever it was it slammed into them. It did a really odd pose causing Jeanne's eye to twitch, but she ended up laughing uncontrollably with her sister Kie. It hissed at them, but to his annoyance there laughs grew louder when Hiko gasped, Pointed, and Screamed. "OH MY GAWD!!! IT'S WALDO!!!" (4)

A/N: A cliffy! Oh well...

(1) That's seriously how my sister would react to people glaring at her...

(2) Yes... In case your wondering that IS a line from 'Scary Movie: 3' I believe...

(3) Hee-hee, I HAD to add THAT!!!

(4) Its what my brother calls Voldo when we fight on SC: 3. it's actually funny, and I can't explain, maybe I'll fit the scene he did into the story... And yes... Waldo is the guy who has brown hair, a red beret, glasses, a red and white stripped t-shirt, and blue jeans that's appears in the books, 'Where's Waldo?'


	4. What the

Title: Souls of Soul Edge - Chapter 3 - ( What the- )

Originally posed on jaded-life deviantart.

Game: Soul Calibur: 3

Pairings: None... Maybe? Dunno...

Rating: T is for Tira!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Calibur: 3 -Sigh-

Description: Yes... There's OC's in here... Three OC's that are loosely based on Me, My Sister, and My Brother! There is NO pairing between the OC's and the SC characters, so you don't have to worry about that, okay?... This is also NOT meant to be taken seriously and if you do I will laugh. - Insert Smile - Enjoy the story!

Recap: Meh... Hiko called Voldo, 'Waldo'...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurrrr!" By this point, Jeanne and Kie stopped laughing. Jeanne began to shift from foot to foot nervously.

"Um... Hiko?" Hiko turned to Jeanne. "I think he, or whatever it is, is miffed..."

"So?" Hiko asked, not getting what the older girl was going at.

"I think he's miffed... At YOU"

"FTW? Yeah, right." He says turning in time to get run over by one of Voldo's attacks. Kie snorted, beginning to laugh in amusement. Kie, however, simply got up to dust himself off, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Awww... It 'wuffs' you!" Kie said jokingly.

Hiko beamed. "Yes, he does!"

"Um, Hiko? I believe she was being sarcastic." Jeanne said with a frown.

"Can I keep it?" Hiko suddenly asked. (1)

"Wha-?!" Jeanne asked flabbergasted. She began, for the umpteenth time, to question the sanity of her younger brother.

"Pwease?" Hiko persisted. "I promise to feed him, and give him water, and..." It was at this point that Kie's laughter increased in frequency, enough to shatter windows, and Jeanne began to slowly back away her arms raised in self-defense. "AND!" Grabs Voldo. "SEE?! He loves me already!" He said as Voldo tried to claw him. "Nice kitty." Jeanne broke off at a dead run, not looking back.

"GREAT!" Kie started, not laughing anymore and being quite serious. "You scared/scarred the character that was loosely based on the author!"

"Huh?" Hiko asked confused.

"Never mind." Kie said slapping her hand to her forehead. (2)

Jeanne was still running when she crashed into a young girl. The girl cried out in pain as she landed flat on her but. "S-sorry!" Jeanne said getting up.

"..." Was the girl's silent reply as she gazed at Jeanne with a forlorn expression. Jeanne hesitated for a moment before holding out her hand to help the mysterious girl up. The girl thought for a minute before clasping the held out hand and yanking the owner of it down to the floor.

"OW! THAT HURT!"

"Not talkative?" She sighed as the girl with red hair continued to gaze at her with that forlorn expression. "Have a name?"

"Amy..." (3)

"Okay, 'Amy'" Jeanne said with a small smile. "So... Why are you here?"

"Amy..."

"Uh..." Jeanne blinked.

"Amy..." She said yet again.

"Are you a... Pokemon?" Jeanne asked stupidly.

"No..." (4)

"Then-"

"Uh, why were you running?" Amy asked quickly changing the subject. Jeanne sighed, then told her why. "Whoa, so I feel bad for you..."

Jeanne sighed yet again. "I know!" She smiles. " But, at least it can't get worst!" Poor Jeanne did not realize how wrong she was...

Tira entered a weird looking house after entering a portal. Uh-oh. She frowned, her eyes half lidded as she took in her surroundings. "Hmmm... Maybe a vessel for my master is here...?" She asked to no one in particular. "OI!" She yelled to a man clad in black clothing, and had the sign of a white cross on his back, from behind she saw he had copper colored hair. The man turned slightly, but not enough to see the girl clad in green. A look of shock crossed his face.

"How'd you get in here?!"

"Door was open." To tell the truth, it was... Someone DID leave the door open. The mysterious man swore under his breath.

"So whadaya want?"

"Oh nothing much," Tira started. " Just a new vessel for my master."

"Sounds interesting..." He said not really paying attention.

"YEAH!" Tira said with a twisted smile. (5)

"Really? Go on..." He said STILL not really paying attention to Tira, despite the fact that she was an intruder on his home.

"Well, he's cruel, ruthless, mean... Did I mention cruel? He scares people and-"

"Hmmm... Sounds like a certain someone I know..." The mysterious man said with a thoughtful expression FINALLY paying attention to Tira. He took a sip of his drink that sat on a table.

"REALLY?! WHO?!" Asked a now ecstatic Tira, wearing that same twisted smile from earlier.

"Oi, Anastasia..." He said completely oblivious to Tira being ecstatic.

"OohhHHHhhh! Where can I find her?"

"Just look for a girl, hanging around a samurai. By the way, she is 14 AND HE IS 17." He said yawning.

"OKAY!!!" Tira said running out.

The man turned, ( HE NEVER SAW WHAT TIRA LOOKED LIKE! ) in time to see a foot run out the door.

"I wonder if I should be concerned?" He asked with a confused expression. "...NAH! Pretty sure there's nothing to worry about..." He said leaning against the wall closing his eyes. (6)

Kie, Voldo (Or in Hiko's case, 'Waldo'), and Hiko (Still carrying the unconscious bird-man) were now trudging through a forest, looking for certain brown-haired girl. "STUPID! IF YOU DIDN'T SCARE HER OFF WITH VOLDO-"

"Waldo." Hiko corrected her earning a semi death-glare from Voldo.

"WHATEVER!" Kie shouted as they walked onto a campsite. She glowered at her younger brother. A man that was sleeping soundly, drowsily looked at the intruders.

"Wha- WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" He yelled at them slightly annoyed.

"OMMYGAWDIT'SELVIS!!!" Upon hearing this Maxi's eye twitched.

A/N: Oh no! Poor maxi! Now HE has to deal with tweedle-dumb an- Err... I mean, Hiko and Kie...! Also I think Olcadan will leave/escape from my siblings in the next chapter or something... Also I'll draw a picture of Jeanne, Kie, and Hiko and post it on my deviantart account! Here's J.D. signing off!

(1) The way my lil bro talks he makes Voldo, or in HIS case 'Waldo' seem like a cat! And of course it doesn't help that he acts like one... Also this is why I started this, and to poke some fun at random characters, and yes, this includes the ones I like , are my favorites, and the ones I think are cool... Do not take anything in the story seriously or I'll laugh at you...

(2) -GASP- Does Kie know this is a fanfic?!?

(3) Was going to be Xianghua, but I decided to have her appear later... WAY later with... Kilik ^^

(4) I know for a fact she can say 'No' in the game! Also for now she can talk. Since Link can talk in random fanfics/fanart Amy can too...

(5) Tira looks really cool when she smiles XD

(6) Yes a crossover... Don't like it? -Points to self- I really don't care if you don't like it! And if you so... -Smiles- Then I'm glad you do! ^^ Anyway... The man she was talking to was Yuri of SH:2 And he was referring to Anastasia, who SERIOUSLY can be mean. ( Remember she kicks people in the leg?! Especially Joachim! ) Except to Kurando... ( Kurando is the Samurai ) Meh... Tira might or might not get to Anastasia... Dunno... If you have any suggestions let me know, okay? ( SH:2 is Shadow Hearts: II Covenant ) By the way, Yuri is a 'good' older cousin to Kurando, huh? LOL...


	5. It’s a bird! It’s a plane! NO! It’s

Title: Souls of Soul Edge - Chapter 4 - (It's a bird! It's a plane! NO! It's Olcadan!!!)

Also on jaded-life on deviantart

Game: Soul Calibur: 3

Pairings: None... Maybe?

Rating: T is also for Talim!

Disclaimer: You should know by now... I only own the characters Jeanne, Kie, and Hiko...

Description: Yes... There's OC's in here... Three OC's that are loosely based on Me, My Sister, and My Brother! There is NO pairing between the OC's and the SC characters, so you don't have to worry about that, okay?... This is also NOT meant to be taken seriously and if you do I will laugh. - Insert Smile - Enjoy the story!

Recap: Jeanne ran off, and Kie gave Maxi a new name.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here's Johnny!(1)" Shania looked up when she heard someone try to slam their head through the door but failed. The result was the sound of someone dropping on the floor, and a groan of pain. 'What and idiot.' She thought.

Wait... What does THIS have to do with the plot line?

A young woman entered the same room Tira had been only moments before and glanced at the Mysterious man that still had his eyes closed. "Um, Yuri?" The man, now dubbed Yuri, opened his eyes and looked up at her. ( She's standing on a staircase. )

"Oh! Hey Alice." He said with a smile, and a slight blush. (2)

"Who was that person you were talking to?" She asked tilting her head in a cute fashion.

"Uh..." He thought for a moment. " I have absolutely no idea." He admitted with an embarrassed smile, and rubbing his hand on the back of his head. Just then they both heard a scream of utter terror. "FTW!!!" Yuri shouted glancing around.

"YURI! WE HAVE TO HELP!!!" Alice cried to him.

"We do...?"

"OMMYGOAWDELVISOHMYGAWDELVISOMMYGAWDELVI!!!!!" Kie ranted on, much to Maxi's annoyance. Olcadan now aroused from his unconsciousness.

"DIE!" Maxi ran forward to hit her with his nunchaku to shut her up. However she managed to skip away still ranting, so instead he hit Olcadan with much force that he went flying through the same portal that Tira had passed through.

"SQUACK!!!" Joachim, Lucia, and Blanca all looked towards the sky as something streaked through it.

"Hey!" Joachim started. "It's a bird!"

"NO! It's a plane!" Lucia added.

"Bark! ArwoooOOOOooo!!! ( Don't be silly! It was a man that had the head, tail, and feet of an owl, that was carelessly pushed into a portal by a man called 'Elvis' from another realm/world and somehow ended up in ours!" Blanca barked. Lucia and Joachim nodded. But of course since Lucia being Human, and Joachim being Vampire had not a clue as what to Blanca, being a wolf, just told them.

After MUCH convincing Yuri and Alice made their way towards the source of the scream. Tira was chasing Anastasia." Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh! I want that body! GIVE IT TO ME! (3)" Tira shrieked. Yuri snorted, finding this rather funny. Kurando stormed over to him.

"WHY! Do I get the feeling that YOU had something to do with THIS!!!" He shouted to his older cousin, gesturing to Tira and Anastasia.

"Uh... Because I did?" Yuri replied, not bothering to lie.

"Your not even going to lie about it?!"

"Hmmm..." Yuri pretended to be in deep thought. Then shook his head, and shrugging. "Nah..."

Kurando sighed. "This is YOUR mess, Yuri..." Yuri sighed to.

"Cra- FINE!" He glared at the girl clad in green. "You there! Lily!"

Tira froze, upon realizing he meant her, she turned to face him. "What...Did...You...Call...Me?!" She asked miffed that a potential vessel got away.

He gave her a demonic sneer. " I challenge you to a fight." He growled slamming one fist into the palm of his hand.

Tira gave him a twisted smile. "Lets finish this! There's no point in dragging it out, riigggght?" She hurled her ring at him and he dodged. Upon getting it back it back she hurled it again and it slammed into his chest. Alice winced upon seeing this and Kurando smirked knowing what was going to happen next. Just as Kurando predicted, his elder cousin seemed unfazed by this and pulled it out. Tira gaped when she saw his flesh regenerate. (4)

Yuri took a stance, raised his fist and slammed it into the ground viciously. "DEVASTATION!!!" He shouted. Fissures appeared in the ground where he had hit it and, with lighting speed, made its way towards Tira, giving her no time to react at all... Tira used her ring to keep herself from falling in and jumped out with elegant grace. She narrowed his eyes when she thought she saw something standing behind the man.

"What in the-" In a flash he was gone, and in his place stood something else. It had what resembled armor and a pair of wings. But it looked like someone doused it in paint and this caused her to laugh.

"Neo-Amon." Kurando muttered.

"Hu-" She was interrupted when something slammed into her.

-End of the world- The mysterious entity 'Neo-Amon' Flew to the sky. A weird glow appearing in its hands as it threw something at Tira. Tira gaped, frozen in place, she tried to move but for some reason she couldn't as if something, or someone was holding her there against her will. AT the last second she felt something grabbed her and she found herself in another portal... She looked up to see...

Neo-Amon flew down, and reverted back to its true form, Yuri. "Aw, man!" He started with a small smile. He NEVER takes anything to seriously... An anti-Hero trait? "She got away!"

Kurando and Alice walked up to him. "Was that really necessary?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Well, give me SOME credit I at least didn't turn into -Dark Seraphim-!" Yuri stated. Alice and Kurando nodded seeming to accept that fact.

"Um... Where is she now?" Alice asked glancing around.

"Dunno, someone saved her right before the attack hit her..." Yuri said shrugging. " Hey Kurando! Shouldn't you be looking for your Fiancee?" (5)

"MY WHAT!?!"

Yuri sighed. Didn't ANYONE tell Kurando what his mom told Anastasia?! Probably not...

A/N: I know this chapter might seem confusing but deal with it! That's why I ended it early, so no one gets to confused... And I also have no idea's right now... -_- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh so whose' the mysteries man? You'll most likely find out in the next chapter. Also I do NOT own Shadow Hearts: 2 or 3!

(1) Couldn't resist that! :P Johnny and Shania are from Shadow Hearts: 3 FTNW.

(2) The reason why they are not in the 'Pairings' thing above, is because that's for pairing that are NOT canon! In SH it obviously has a YuriXAlice thing going on... Don't believe me? Go play SH: 1 or/and 2 then... Also there's a KurandoXAnastasia... Sort of...

(3) That's actually one of the things she says in the game...

(4) If he can put back on a severed arm that had/has no indication of ever being cut off, then he can regenerate wounds! Also I feel that both small and big cuts don't seem to have much of an effect on him... XD OR Kurando for that matter!

(5) I still get the feeling that no one ever told Kurando that Saki engaged him to Anastasia in the game! XD


	6. It just get’s weirder

Title: Soul's of Soul Edge - Chapter 5 - (It just get's weirder...)

The final chapter I posted on jaded-life deviantart. I'm still not sure if I will continue it or not.

Game: Soul Calibur: 3

Pairings: None

Rating: T is for Tirawa!

Description: Yes... There's OC's in here... Three OC's that are loosely based on Me, My Sister, and My Brother! There is NO pairing between the OC's and the SC characters, so you don't have to worry about that, okay?... This is also NOT meant to be taken seriously and if you do I will laugh. - Insert Smile - Enjoy the story!

Recap: Yuri vs. Tira, Jeanne meets Amy, Kie and Hiko meets Elv- Err.... Maxi

After running from 'Elvis' for what seemed like hours but actually was, Kie, Hiko and Voldo ( Waldo ) were once again trudging through a forest thanks once again to Hiko. "So NOW what?" Kie asked Hiko bitterly.

"What, what?" Hiko asked, Voldo began to moonwalk. "HEY! LOOK! HE LEARNED A NEW TRICK!"

"FOR THE LAST ----ING TIME THAT IS NOT A ----ING CAT YOU IDI--!!" Kie shouted angrily at Hiko.

"Sure it is, see? It has claws! Fashionable ones too!" Kie was about to slam her buster sword into his head when Voldo began to hiss. "What is it boy?" Kie slapped her forehead. "What? Somethin' in the bushes? Go get 'em boy!" Kie began to slam her head into a tree trunk for her brother's stupidity. Voldo leaped into the bushes heroically... Only to get slammed into the tree trunk the Kie was currently using. Luckily Kie moved away in time... Hiko on the other hand wasn't so lucky... Just then two men emerged from the bushes.

"Wa...ldo..." Hiko said trying to wake Voldo and get him off.

"Hello!" One of the men said in a business like voice. "I'm agent Molder, this is agent Scully (1) and--"

"I've could've sworn Scully was a girl." (2) Kie interrupted.

"His license gender is listed as 'F' (3)" 'Scully' shot a glare at 'Molder'. "Anyway, "He began not paying attention. "We're looking for a teddy bear from that laundry detergent commercial (4) and Sc--"

"Actually," 'Scully interrupted. "My name is Sam and this is Dean. " Sam said gesturing toward his elder brother who sighed.

"Way to blow our cover Sammy..." Dean said.

"Um... No we haven't seen this rumored bear... But if we do you'll be the first to know!" Kie said laughing nervously and slowly backing away. 'Great' she thought. 'First the 'Big-headed Owl', the 'Cat', and now two men chasing a teddy bear'

"See Dean, we go through some stupid portal to look for that annoying bear, when you only have 7 days!!" Sam shouted obviously worried about something.

"Relax Sammy, "Dean said calmly. "Like I told you before , that was just some stupid prank by that chick named Tir-- WHAT THE ----ING H3LL IS THAT?!?!?!" Dean shouts now noticing for the first time Voldo.

Jeanne and Amy were walking through a village when Amy pointed out the fact that they hadn't eaten in a while.

"Oh! I know! Let's eat at that restaurant over there by the creepy swordsman!" Jeanne said pointing at a restaurant that had a sign that read: 'Nightmare works here and will kill for Soul Fragments' in smaller writing underneath it read: 'Entry fee 5 fragments and your Soul -Insert demonic laugh here-'

"Um..." Amy wondered how this girl was still alive. "How bout over there?" Amy asked pointing to a taco bell. (Don't ask why there's a taco bell in whatever age soul Calibur is in -_-)

"Fine..." Jeanne said pouting.

Sam was now restraining Dean who was trying to attack Voldo while Voldo was making rude gestures to Dean. Kie was off to the side eating popcorn. (5) Hiko was trying to keep Voldo from attacking Dean but ultimately failed as Voldo suddenly broke free and punched Dean in the stomach with a clawed hand. "AGGH!!!" Dean collapsed in Sam's arms as Voldo began to break-dance for his victory. "Ugg... Sammy, take care of my car, hunt down that annoying bear and avenge me...." Dean said.

"Um... Dean, it's just a minor cut. All I need is the Med Kit an--"

"AVENGE ME!!" Dean interrupted losing conscious but still alive. Sam slapped his forehead obviously embarrassed by his brother's antics. Kie suddenly burst out laughing for no apparent reason and Hiko scolded Voldo for attacking a stranger.

"Ug... If we weren't related..." Sam began but got the Med Kit.

Meanwhile Jeanne was eating some tacos and Amy was asleep. She fell asleep during a story which an annoying teddy bear was telling despite the fact that they had told him to go away. He was explaining how two men were after him. "Apparently the short one (7) has some sort of grudge against me and blah blah blah..."

'IT'S BECAUSE YOUR ----ING ANNOYING!' Jeanne thought, after all the bear only talked about itself and laundry detergent. She glanced at Amy was starting to wake up. "I'm sorry," Jean said politely, wondering where her tambourines were so she could chuck them at the teddy bear. "But we're looking for my siblings an--"Jeanne said as she and Amy got up ready to leave.

"OH!" The bear interrupted. "Let me come with you!" Amy wondered where her rapier was. "Did I tell you that the men are demon hunters and blah blah blah!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Kie, Hiko, Voldo, Sam, and Dean (Now conscious) were at a taco bell. Jeanne, Amy, and Bear stopped dead in their tracks upon seeing the familiar faces, well except for Amy who knew no one besides Voldo. "Uh..." Jeanne started.

"Uh indeed." Sam replied staring at the bear with accusing eyes. He still believed that phone call wasn't a prank.

"Um..." Amy started.

"GET 'IM!!" Dean shouted giving chase to the now fleeing bear quickly followed by Sam.

"Okay... That was weird." Jeanne said walking over to her siblings as she watched the two men chase the bear.

"Yeah, even for meh!" Kie replied.

"OMFG!" Hiko shouted pointing at Amy. "AN OVERSIZED BARBIE DOLL!" Jeanne and Kie glanced at each other before throwing their weapons at Hiko.

Yeah... Might make absolutely no sense unless you play SC: 3 and watched at least some episodes of Supernatural. Anyway I think I'm going to officially discontinue the 'Souls of Soul Edge' Series. So this is probably the last chapter.

(1) In a 'Supernatural' episode Dean DOES say this.

(2) Kie breaks the 4th wall... Again.

(3) I read somewhere that his driver's license in 'Supernatural' does say this but I'm not entirely sure... If it is then it probably was a prank by Dean then...

(4) Forgot the name of that Laundry Detergent bear but in another 'Supernatural' episode Dean said he was going to hunt it down.

(5) Yes... My sis does do really random things, so I wouldn't be surprised if popcorn appeared out of nowhere by her.

(6) At least I think it's a guy.... Might be a girl.

(7) I believe Dean is 6'1' and Sam is 6'4' so he was calling Dean short.


End file.
